


Погоня за призраком

by Olivin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: От Дориана нет вестей почти полгода, и Каллен с Андерсом отправляются в Тевинтер.





	Погоня за призраком

**Author's Note:**

> написано на кинк-фест

Нападения разбойников Андерс никак не ожидал.

Он и сам, со спутанными волосами и в лохмотьях, которые едва ли можно было назвать одеждой, скорее напоминал на проходимца, который проломит череп за целые ботинки, чем на владельца чего-то мало-мальски дорогостоящего. Даже рабов обычно захватывали помоложе и посимпатичнее.

Так что либо он случайно наткнулся на банду слепцов, либо на севере Денерима дела сейчас обстояли хуже, чем когда он тут был в последний раз. То есть, на минуту, во время пятого Мора.

— У меня ничего нет. Может, разойдёмся с миром?

Реакции не последовало, и его продолжили оттеснять к повозке. Похоже, банда ему попалась не только слепая, но и глухая.

Андерс вздохнул, взмахнул руками и через несколько секунд на месте разбойников лежали четыре трупа. За мгновенную смерть он и любил молнии: после огненных шаров люди обычно начинали истошно орать и бегать, хлопая руками по одежде, но в итоге лишь продлевали агонию.

Андерс присел и методично стал обыскивать карманы. В том, чтобы грабить грабителей, он не видел ничего предосудительного. На четверых у разбойников оказалось три медяка, которые он тут же переложил к себе в карман. Теперь три медяка было на одного, и это звучало намного лучше.

Больше на разбойниках ничего ценного не нашлось — ржавые ножи всё равно бы никто не купил — и Андерс обратил внимание на повозку. В животе заурчало. Должны же были разбойники чем-то питаться?

Внутри действительно оказался хлеб, пара освежеванных заячьих туш и… связанный, истекающий кровью парень. Андерс простонал: ему всё-таки не повезло нарваться на работорговцев. Первым его желанием было схватить еду и поскорее убраться, пока на дороге не появился кто-нибудь ещё. Но рана на боку выглядела весьма опасной, и через пару часов в повозке вместо полуживого парня мог оказаться труп. Которых на счету Андерса и так было предостаточно. Он быстро наложил останавливающее кровь заклинание, отвязал лошадь от дерева и сел на неё, стараясь вести так, чтобы повозку не трясло слишком сильно. Если верить ходившим в округе слухам, в соседней деревне недавно открылась лечебница для бывших храмовников и уж там наверняка найдётся, кому за парнем присмотреть.

Не то чтобы Андерсу очень хотелось принимать помощь от храмовников, но когда у тебя в кармане лишь три монеты и нет крыши над головой, выбирать не приходится.

Он спешился, глубоко вздохнул и, не давая себе возможности передумать, постучал в массивную дверь. Никто не ответил. Андерс осмотрелся. Когда-то в этом особняке наверняка проживал богатый торговец или, может, нечистый на руку служитель церкви, но теперь стены изрядно обветшали и поросли вьюном. Однако в нижних окнах горел свет — Андерс заколотил в дверь сильнее.

Скрипнули засовы, отдалённо знакомый голос поинтересовался, что ему надо в такой поздний час, и Андерс быстро заговорил:

— Я столкнулся на дороге с разбойниками, мне удалось от них отбиться, а вот какому-то бедолаге не повезло. Его рана выглядит очень плохо, а я слышал, у вас тут лечебница и…

Дверь распахнулась, и Андерс прикусил язык от удивления и липкого страха, поднимающегося изнутри. Он словно снова был в Киркволле и ждал, когда Гаррет решит, жить ему или умереть. Только вот вместо Гаррета теперь был рыцарь-капитан Каллен и, судя по тому, как его рука скользнула к ножнам, Андерса он тоже узнал.

Лучше бы он бросил этого парня на дороге. Или хотя бы отрастил бороду. А что, Гаррету же шло.

Однако Каллен не спешил вытаскивать меч, звать подкрепление или усмирять его прямо на месте, и Андерс решил попытаться:

— Эм, в повозке действительно лежит тяжело раненный парень. И он не маг. Вроде как. Маг бы с теми разбойниками наверняка расправился.

Каллен кивнул, но руку с меча так и не убрал.

— Допустим. Я бы даже тебе поверил… Если бы несколько лет не закрывал глаза на подпольную лечебницу в Киркволле.

— Серьёзно? Зачем?

Когда Андерс впервые натолкнулся на Каллена в Киркволле, то попытался незаметно спрятаться за Гарретом, что, с учётом его роста, получилось довольно плохо. Однако Каллен как будто его не узнал и попросил их сходить в «Цветущую розу». При следующей встрече он, осмелев, даже заговорил с Калленом, но тот по-прежнему делал вид, что они познакомились только недавно. При том что они иногда пересекались в Круге, а однажды, сидя в темнице после побега, Андерс две ночи подряд рассказывал похабные истории Каллену, стоявшему на посту. В конце концов, Андерс тогда решил, что храмовники всегда были странными ребятами, и лучше не лезть к ним, пока не трогают. А теперь выяснилось, что Каллен его узнал, но не стал выдавать.

– Наместнику было наплевать на беженцев, и я решил, что помощь беглого мага лучше, чем её отсутствие. — Каллен вздохнул. — А потом Хоук стал Защитником и ты, в каком-то смысле, попал под его протекцию.

— Тогда вы должны были закрывать глаза и на подпольную продажу лечебных снадобий и перевязочных материалов. Или вы думали, я людей только взмахами рук лечу?

— Я не думал, я видел. Как ты помогал Хоуку.

— Магия — только часть лечения. Хорошая еда и крепкий сон не менее важны, — Андерс усмехнулся и показал на себя. — Я, как видишь, этого предоставить теперь не в состоянии.

Каллен снова кивнул и вдруг позвал кого-то. Андерс невольно напрягся, готовясь сражаться до последнего, если возникнет необходимость. Но подбежавшие храмовники не накинулись на него, наоборот — Каллен приказал им перенести раненого из повозки в дом. Храмовники тут же засуетились, парень в их руках простонал, конь — недовольно заржал, Каллен отвлёкся, и Андерс решил, что вот он — отличный шанс, чтобы сбежать, но ему на плечо опустилась рука.

— Ты пойдёшь с нами.

Кажется, ответственность за подрыв церкви была бессрочной. Только вот Андерс не собирался её нести. Оглушающего заклинания должно быть достаточно.

— У нас нет целителя, — неожиданно произнёс Каллен, и Андерс осёкся.

— Что?

— У нас нет целителя, — повторил Каллен раздражённо. — Несколько сестёр из церкви ухаживают за больными, но никто из них не умеет работать с такими ранами.

Заклинание могло подождать.

— В обмен на мою свободу.

Каллен приподнял бровь.

— Я лечу этого паренька — вы даёте мне еду и кров на пару дней, а потом отпускаете на все четыре стороны.

— И в чём моя выгода? Этого парня я вижу первый раз и даже не уверен, что его рана — не твоих рук дело. Зато при взрыве церкви присутствовал лично.

— Рыцарь-капитан Каллен Резерфорд не допустил бы смерти того, кому он мог помочь.

— Целитель Андерс тоже.

Андерс выругался. Это всё могло оказаться ловушкой, и за дверью его мог ждать не пациент, а отряд храмовников и усмирение. Но Каллен был прав: он уже взял на себя ответственность за жизнь этого парня, иначе бы не притащил его сюда.

— Я обещаю, — сказал вдруг Каллен. — Ты сможешь уйти, когда захочешь.

— А что так вдруг?

— Семь лет прошло. Ордена больше нет, кругов — тоже. Считай, что мне надоело гоняться за призраками.

Андерса призраки не покидали ни на минуту вот уже три года. Возможно, стоило дать себе передышку.

— Договорились, — сказал он и шагнул за порог.

***

С ранением он разобрался только, когда уже начинало светать. Мутным взглядом он обвёл комнату, подвинул к себе запачканную кровью простынь и едва так и не уснул, прямо за столом. Но в животе заурчало, и Андерс решил попросить еду и нормальную кровать — когда ещё выдастся такая возможность.

К его удивлению, Каллен тоже не спал, а сидел в своём кабинете и, раскачиваясь на стуле, крутил в руках какой-то кристалл. Рядом на подносе лежала буханка хлеба и овощи — рот Андерса невольно наполнился слюной.

— Необычное украшение, — он кивнул на кристалл, закрывая за собой дверь. — Неужели у сурового капитана появилась возлюбленная?

Каллен нахмурился и спрятал шнур с кристаллом под рубаху.

— Интересно, кто смог завоевать ваше сердце? Может, одна из этих угрюмых сестёр? Им, конечно, уже глубоко за пятьдесят, но, согласитесь, есть какое-то очарование в седине и благородных морщинах.

Каллен покачал головой и указал рукой на соседний стул.

— Угощайся. Тут немного, конечно, но повара ради тебя я будить не стану.

Уговаривать Андерса долго не пришлось. Он как раз набивал рот хлебом, запивая водой из кружки, когда Каллен вдруг произнёс:

— Я больше не капитан.

— И как вас называть? — спросил Андерс, надкусывая помидор. — Командор? Но инквизицию тоже распустили. Мой господин?

Каллен закатил глаза.

— Можно просто Каллен.

— Хорошо. — Андерс доел последний помидор и облизал перепачканные соком пальцы. — Действительно, мы же с тобой давние знакомые, зачем церемонии.

— О да, — Каллен хмыкнул. — Только прошлые наши встречи ничего хорошего не принесли. Я даже не уверен, что завтра под окнами не окажется отряд порождений тьмы или кунари.

— По крайней мере, местную церковь я взрывать точно не собираюсь, — пробормотал Андрес себе под нос и добавил: — Наверно, это судьба, и я буду преследовать тебя до самой смерти. Которая может приключиться прямо на твоих глазах, если я хоть немного не посплю.

— Пойдём, покажу твою комнату. — Каллен встал и направился к выходу. Андерс последовал за ним, удивляясь, как тот может свободно ориентироваться в тёмных коридорах. Сам он едва дважды не врезался в стену, пока Каллен наконец не открыл одну из дверей.

— Прошу.

Кровать в комнате была, на ней даже оказалась подушка, и Андерс без сил упал на неё лицом, не снимая ботинок. Подождут до завтра.

— Ключ положу на стол.

— Что, оставишь злого и коварного мага незапертым? — зевнул Андерс.

— В месте, полном храмовников? Само собой.

«Бывших», — мстительно подумал Андерс и тут же, едва услышал стук двери, уснул.

***

В итоге Андерс задержался на два месяца.

Сначала он выхаживал паренька, который, оказывается, жил в деревне неподалёку. Потом в этой самой деревне обвалилось перекрытие при строительстве мельницы, и Андерс несколько ночей практически не спал, залечивая раны и сращивая переломы. И в конце концов он и сам не заметил, как приобрёл статус местного целителя, а лечебница для храмовников превратилась просто в лечебницу. К нему обращались как с просьбой вытащить гноящуюся занозу, так и принять сложные роды. Даже храмовники, поначалу обходившие его стороной, теперь нет-нет, а просили снять боль или приготовить сонное зелье. Его комната, до этого безликая и пустая, постепенно обрастала вещами, и когда однажды он всерьёз задумался, а не завести ли ему кота, Андерс понял, что пора уходить. Не то чтобы ему было куда, но если бы он стремился к сытой жизни, то остался бы с Изабелой на корабле, а не тащился бы через пол-Тедаса в Лотеринг, чтобы убедиться — о Хоуках тут никто не помнит. Теперь он мог бы, например, наведаться в старый киркволльский особняк или отправиться на поиски героя Ферелдена. Сидеть спокойно на месте казалось Андерсу предательством.

Он вручил очередной посетительнице склянку с зельем против простуды и поднялся наверх к Каллену.

В кабинете никого не оказалось. Андерс пробежался взглядом по книгам — в основном о военной стратегии, уселся в кресло — слишком жёсткое и просмотрел валяющиеся на столе документы — ничего интересного, отчёты о поставках. Он собрался было уйти и сообщить о своём отъезде позже вечером, когда заметил, что один из ящиков стола чуть приоткрыт. Не сдержав любопытство, он дёрнул за ручку и обнаружил там несколько писем. Это, конечно, могли быть очередные отчёты, но что-то подсказывало Андерсу, что нет.

Он развернул первое.

«Аматус, заседания магистериума невыносимо тоскливы. Если ваши совещания в ставке проходили так же, то я понимаю, почему после них у тебя был такой измученный вид. Недавно я, правда, внёс на рассмотрение пару радикальных идеей, и это чуть расшевелило магистров, они даже на мгновенье отвлеклись от споров о том, чей посох длиннее».

От удивления Андерс открыл рот. Каллен, никогда не испытывавший особой любви к магам, переписывался с… тевинтерским магистром? Варрик, впрочем, рассказывал ему о том, что к инквизиции присоединился маг из Тевинтера. Возможно, это была деловая переписка — Андерс продолжил читать.

«К слову о посохах. Вчера я купил новую кровать. Огромную, с набитыми периной подушками, шёлковыми простынями и балдахином. В общем, как раз подходящую для избалованного тевинтерского магистра, каким меня считала половина Скайхолда. И она мне не понравилась! Похоже, я слишком привык к твоим колючим простыням и сквознякам отовсюду (хорошо хоть дыру в потолке я убедил тебя заделать). В общем, надо пользоваться кристаллом чаще. Я уже придумал, наверно, сотню грязных разговорчиков и надеюсь, что к тому времени, когда письмо дойдёт до тебя, мы опробуем как минимум половину.  
Целую и мысленно представляю в своей постели,  
Дориан».

Андерс моргнул. Потом пробежался глазами по письму и снова моргнул. Получается, таинственная возлюбленная Каллена — это маг из Тевинтера, с которым тот занимается сексом, разговаривая по волшебному кристаллу? Андерс не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся. Жизнь была всё-таки крайне непредсказуемой штукой.

— Пошёл вон!

Андерс медленно поднял глаза и обнаружил в дверях взбешенного Каллена.

— Эм… А я как раз искал чистый лист бумаги, хотел оставить тебе записку.

— Выметайся.

— Уже. Я, в общем-то, собирался сказать, что ухожу. Навсегда. Поэтому больше можешь не нервничать, что у тебя в лечебнице живёт маг. Хотя, кажется, ты радикально изменил своё отношение к магам. Или только к некоторым? Впрочем, у меня и посоха нет, так что я вряд ли тебя заинтересую в этом смысле…

Каллен подошёл и выхватил у него из руки письмо.

— Ну да, только храмовникам можно читать личную переписку магов без разрешения. А командор не может запятнать свою репутацию связью с магом, конечно.

— Мы не скрываем своих отношений. И это, однако, не даёт тебе права лезть не в своё дело.

— Конечно, не скрываете. Поэтому ты каждый вечер поедаешь взглядом кристалл… — Андерс осёкся. — Этот Дориан не выходит на связь?

Каллен покачал головой, что могло означать, как согласие, так и просьбу отстать.

Раздражение как-то разом испарилось. В конце концов, он действительно поступил некрасиво, прочитав чужое письмо.

— Ты знаешь… Я немного разбираюсь в магии, то есть даже не немного. В общем, я могу посмотреть, вдруг кристалл сломался.

Каллен исподлобья посмотрел на него, словно раздумывая: ответить или выставить за дверь, но в итоге произнёс:

— Я спрашивал у Вивьен — она не заметила ничего странного.

— И давно?

— Почти полгода.

— И ты продолжаешь спокойно сидеть здесь и вытирать сопли безумным старым храмовникам?

От возмущения Андерс сжал кулаки. От Гаррета не было вестей месяц, и Андерс умолял Изабелу пришвартоваться в ближайшем порту, чтобы отправиться на его поиски. И, дойдя до Монтсиммара, узнать, что случилось в крепости Адамант.

— Это мой долг. — Каллен отвернулся к окну. — У Дориана есть свой, я полагаю.

— Возможно. — Андерс постучал пальцами по столу. — Возможно, он забыл про тебя и завёл нового любовника. Или слишком занят делами в своём скучном магистериуме. Или попал в беду. Или уже умер. — Каллен вздрогнул. — Но ты этого не узнаешь.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Бросить всё?

— А что тут бросать? — Андерс взмахнул рукой. — Вчера в таверне я видел, как новенький храмовник одной рукой гладил девку по бедру, а второй покупал у гнома лириум. И поверь, он не единственный такой. Тех же, кто действительно бросает, ты скорее раздражаешь своим здоровьем и бодростью, чем вдохновляешь. А спятившие старики всё равно забывают о тебе через две минуты после ухода. О них вполне хорошо заботятся сёстры.

Каллен, нахмурившись, глядел на него, и Андерс продолжил:

— Я как-то однажды сказал Гаррету, что есть вещи важнее, чем любовь, и он согласился. Я взорвал церковь и, по сути, начал войну, но Гаррет всё равно пошёл со мной. Гаррет отправился бороться с Корифеем, снова, не взял меня, однако я всё равно пошёл за ним. Но опоздал.

— Он умер героем.

— Но почему именно он? Почему не твой Дориан, а? Варрик рассказал мне, что он тоже был в Тени. Это же мечта любого тевинтерца, нет, оказаться в Тени во плоти и побежать в бывший Золотой город? Что ж твой Дориан упустил такую возможность?!

Каллен схватил его за воротник и сдёрнул с кресла. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Андерс усмехнулся.

— Глупо нападать на мага без оружия.

Каллен, поморщившись, отпустил его.

— Собственно, я что хотел сказать, — немного успокоился Андерс. — Конечно, есть вещи важнее, чем любовь. Только счастливее они что-то никого пока не сделали.

Каллен отвернулся к окну и ничего сказал. Андерс немного потоптался на месте. Кажется, разговор был окончен, теперь предстояло только собрать вещи, дать наставления сёстрам и в путь. Он почти дошёл до двери, когда раздался голос Каллена:

— Я поеду в Тевинтер. Сообщу Касс… Верховной жрице и тотчас же отправлюсь.

— Отлично. Из Хайевера часто отплывают корабли, если повезёт, то можем натолкнуться на моих знакомых — подбросят за полцены.

Каллен обернулся и удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Ну да, я еду с тобой. Всегда мечтал побывать в Тевинтере!

***

Когда они добрались до Хайевера, Каллен выглядел так, будто не спал несколько ночей подряд. Что, впрочем, было близко к истине: стоило кровати Андерса скрипнуть, а ему самому — встать, чтобы взять стакан воды или справить нужду, как Каллен тут же открывал глаза. Сначала такое беспокойство Андерса даже веселило, и он нарочно шумно вертелся на кровати. Потом, когда мешки под глазами Каллена стали слишком явными, он немного устыдился и старался больше времени проводить внизу, в таверне, тем более, что платил за еду и выпивку не сам. В итоге ему это надоело, и он стал ложиться, когда хотел, и вставать — тоже, решив, что раз Каллен его до сих пор не выгнал, то всё нормально. Тем более, как-то до этого он со своим магом спал и вряд ли всякий раз привязывал того к кровати.

— А тут всё сильно изменилось, — голос Каллена вывел Андерса из раздумий.

Он огляделся и не смог не согласиться. В последний раз Андерс здесь был, когда сбежал от серых стражей в Киркволл, и тогда улицы были наводнены беженцами со всех земель Ферелдена и просто нищими. Сейчас нищих тоже хватало, но обычных купцов и ремесленников было куда как больше, и они бодро нахваливали свой товар всем проезжающим мимо.

— Я был здесь однажды, когда меня перевели в Киркволл, — продолжил Каллен. — И тогда я подумал, что Хайевер просто отвратителен. Впрочем, после Кинлоха мне долгое время всё казалось отвратительным.

— Надо же. А мне после Кинлоха наоборот любое место казалось красивым, даже Глубинные тропы с Клоакой. Потому что оттуда никто не запрещал уйти.

Каллен промолчал и сделал вид, что очень заинтересовался лошадиной гривой. Андерс пожал плечами и украдкой схватил яблоко с проезжающей мимо телеги. Если Каллен надеялся, что своими воспоминаниями о Круге вызовет сочувствие, то ошибался. Да, Андерс ненавидел магию крови и считал поступок Ульдреда отвратительным и порочащим само звание мага. Но отголоски то ли Справедливости, то ли Мести, то ли его собственного подсознания шептали, что храмовники это заслужили. К тому же Каллен после всех пыток остался собой и не утратил способность наслаждаться жизнью, а сотни усмирённых магов — нет.

Впереди показался причал, и Андерс спешился, осматриваясь. На первый взгляд никаких знакомых кораблей не было: то ли все приятели Изабелы и Гаррета завязали с торговлей и пиратством, то ли просто обходили стороной Ферелден. Андерс остановил первого попавшегося на пути моряка и поинтересовался, не идёт ли кто до Антивы. Попасть сразу в Минратоус он и не рассчитывал. Моряк посоветовал спросить на западном причале, и Андерс повернул туда, краем глаза отмечая, что Каллен взял лошадь за поводья и пошёл за ним.

Корабль Андерс узнал сразу. Именно его обменял Кастильон на компрометирующие бумаги, именно на нём они с Гарретом сбежали из Киркволла и долгие годы бороздили восточные моря. Кажется, судьба подарила ему очередную счастливую встречу.

В порту стоял корабль Изабелы.

Андерс привязал лошадь к столбу и направился к трапу.

— Нам повезло — это корабль моей давней знакомой и…

На плечо опустилась рука, слишком лёгкая для Каллена, тем более тот никогда не изъявлял желания пообниматься.

— Давней знакомой? Правильнее было бы — лучшей подруги, которая не раз спасала мою задницу от неприятностей.

— В которые сама перед этим и втягивала.

Изабела хохотнула и лишь сильнее навалилась на него. Безотказный приём, если требовалось кого-то соблазнить или задушить, но Андерс только вздохнул, освобождаясь от захвата.

— Вы с Гарретом не особо возражали.

— Не успевали. Нам только и оставалось смотреть вслед уплывающему кораблю и торчать два месяца в островной деревне посреди моря, надеясь, что ты вернёшься.

— Я дала вам возможность побыть вдвоём!

— Спасибо, но…

Стоявший в стороне Каллен прокашлялся, и Изабела тут же переключила своё внимание на него.

— Неужели ты нашёл себе нового… Да это же тот красавчик-храмовник!

Каллен прикрыл лицо рукой и покачал головой. Нет, всё-таки у Изабелы была прекрасная способность лишать мужчин дара речи.

— Так вы с ним…

— …Едем в Минратоус и очень надеемся, что ты как-нибудь сможешь нам в этом помочь.

Изабела прищурилась, и её взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— То есть сначала ты пропадаешь на три года, а теперь появляешься как ни в чём не бывало и просишь довезти тебя до Тевинтера?

— А куда тебе писать? Ты не задерживаешься долго на одном месте.

— То есть, хочешь сказать, ты собирался?

Андерс посмотрел в сторону — чайка увлечённо выклёвывала рыбе глаза. Возразить ему было нечего. В первое время после случившегося в Адаманте он сам чувствовал себя, как эта рыба: пил лириумные зелья, пытался много спать, чтобы попасть в Тень и найти Гаррета, но в итоге встретил только пару духов и никого больше. Потом порывался лично убить Корифея, но и тут инквизитор опередила его. Он даже дошёл до Скайхолда, но пока раздумывал, чего ему хочется больше, убить инквизитора или заставить ту открыть путь в Тень, столкнулся с Варриком. Оказывается, инквизитор уже пыталась вытащить Гаррета, но найти его во сне не получилось: в Тени всё слишком изменчиво и нельзя попасть дважды в одно и то же место. Так же, как нельзя там долго оставаться живым, верховная жрица тому пример. А снова отправляться туда во плоти было рискованно — инквизитор не могла создавать разрывы по ту сторону Завесы. Что Андерс делал после этой встречи, он помнил плохо. Кажется, куда-то шёл, пока несколько месяцев назад не решил, что ему надо в Лотеринг.

— Нет, извини.

Видимо, выражение его лица было настолько печальным, что Изабела смягчилась и дружески похлопала по плечу.

— Что было, то было. Но в следующий раз, если надумаешь исчезнуть, всё-таки предупреди — терять в одночасье двоих друзей не особо приятно.

Андрес кивнул:

— Договорились. Могу прямо сейчас предупредить, что собираюсь уплыть на первом попавшемся корабле в Тевинтер.

Изабела усмехнулась и, в шутку поклонившись, указала руками на трап своего корабля.

— Прошу.

— То есть ты…

— …Сегодня вечером отчаливаю прямо в Минратоус. И поскольку мне за это уже хорошо заплатили, то с вас, так и быть, я денег не возьму. — Изабела задумчиво окинула Каллена взглядом. — Хотя если господин храмовник захочет предложить другую плату…

Глядя на недовольное лицо Каллена, Андерс не сдержал улыбки. Да, он стремился к прошлому, посещал места, где жил Гаррет, хотел снова помочь Амеллу. Но никогда не думал, что прошлое вернётся к нему в таком странном сочетании.

— Изабела, здесь есть кому продать лошадей?

Получив в ответ кивок и обещание этим заняться, Андерс подхватил мешок с вещами и, спустя долгое время, снова поднялся на борт.

***

Ближе к ночи Андерс был уже довольно пьян.

Изабела сказала, что других свободных кают, кроме их с Гарретом бывшей, не осталось, и это было достаточным поводом, чтобы напиться. Он не мог там спать. Он не мог туда даже зайти и весь вечер сидел в углу, доливая в кружку эль. Но идея поменяться каютам с Калленом, который обгладывал бараньи рёбрышки рядом со столом, казалась ему ещё более неприятной. Наверняка там уже ночевало бессчетное количество разномастных вонючих пиратов, у которых вместо волос были вши, но Андерс об этом не знал. Зато мысль о том, что Каллен, помолившись, будет дрочить в их с Гарретом постели — или что там делают перед сном набожные храмовники — буквально выводила из себя. Поэтому Андерс решил напиться до беспамятства, чтобы ему стало всё равно, где спать.

Неожиданно Каллен поперхнулся и вскочил из-за стола, хватаясь за рукоять меча. Андерс проследил за его взглядом, но не обнаружил ничего подозрительного: Изабела шла рядом с каким-то подростком и мужчиной-магом, судя по висевшему на спине посоху. На всех подряд магов Каллен до этого вроде не бросался. И не пил сегодня. Может, ему что-то подмешали в еду?

Однако мужчина, заметив Каллена, тоже ощутимо напрягся и отодвинул руку так, чтобы было удобнее вытащить посох или сразу ударить огненным шаром. Изабела тревожно переводила взгляд с одного на другого, и Андерс, пошатываясь, вышел из-за стола. Толку от него сейчас вряд ли было много. Впрочем, в юности под хмелем у него иногда получались такие заклинания, которые он позже не мог повторить.

— Командор, — мужчина слегка скривил губы в улыбке. — Какая неожиданная встреча.

— Не скажу, что приятная, — нахмурился Каллен.

— Как грубо. Мы же были союзниками, служили общему делу инквизиции.

— Так решила инквизитор, я возражал. И я, в отличие от вас, перед этим не работал на Корифея.

— Он платил. Потом платила инквизиция. Ничего личного.

— А сейчас вам кто платит?

— Я.

Тот самый подросток вышел вперёд. При этом он выглядел так странно и одновременно знакомо… Их взгляды встретились, и Андерс вздрогнул: глаза были настолько холодными и пустыми, будто на него смотрел одержимый или очередное разумное порождение тьмы.

— Ты ведь Киран? — подал голос Каллен, и наваждение развеялось: перед ними стоял обычный тощий и нескладный мальчишка. — Сын Морриган? Что этот тип с тобой сделал?

Киран покачал головой.

— Ничего. Наоборот, это я попросил его помочь. Мне нужен был человек, хорошо знакомый с Тевинтером, а Сэрбис идеально подходил на роль проводника.

Изабела провела рукой по лицу и вздохнула.

— Что ж, если никто не собирается устраивать драку, то, может, поедим, наконец?

Андерс протестующе вскинул руку.

— Постойте-постойте, я понимаю, вы все очень рады друг друга видеть, но кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит?

Сэрбис пожал плечами, усаживаясь за ближайший стол и пододвигая к себе тарелку с едой.

— Командору тяжело смириться с тем, что для кого-то деньги и приключения важнее идеалов.

— Особенно, если из-за этого погибают невинные люди. — Рука Каллена по-прежнему лежала на рукояти, а сам он внимательно следил за движениями Сэрбиса.

— Эй-эй! — появившаяся из-за спины Изабела хлопнула по столу кружками с элем. — Мне всё равно, что у вас за тёрки были раньше, но сейчас вы на моём корабле, и если кого-то настолько оскорбляет чьё-то присутствие то, выход наверху, прямо в море. Задаток не возвращаю, если что.

Сэрбис хохотнул.

— Люблю деловой подход.

Изабела подмигнула ему и уселась рядом с Андерсом.

— Правда, красавчик? — шепнула она на ухо.

— Он работал на Корифея. — Хоть в чем-то он был согласен с Калленом. Из-за Корифея погиб Гаррет, и, как знать, не поспособствовал ли этому своими действиями Сэрбис.

— Ага. А я украла священную книгу кунари, ты же вообще взорвал церковь. — Изабела махнула рукой, отхлебывая эля. — Только представь, как эти пухлые губы будут сминать не свиные рёбрышки, а что-нибудь ещё, пониже желательно.

Андерс покосился на губы, блестящие от жира, и содрогнулся. На самом деле он понимал, что три года — большой срок, за это время он почти забыл Карла в прошлый раз, и надо бы найти себе кого-нибудь, раз уж он остался жив. Хотя бы просто для секса. Но не складывалось. Однажды в пути к нему прибился паренёк. Симпатичный, с ладными телом и очень умелым ртом. И каждый раз, кончая в этот рот, Андерс думал: «Не Гаррет», — и ненавидел себя за это. Лучше бы Гаррет убил его тогда, в Киркволле. Умереть первым, как оказалось, было проще.

Андерс помотал головой и, чтобы отогнать грустные мысли, спросил у Кирана:

— А откуда у подростка деньги на дорогу и такое, кхм, недешёвое сопровождение? Я, например, намного старше тебя, но денег у меня почти никогда нет.

Киран постучал пальцами по столу, словно что-то обдумывая, но в итоге произнёс:

— Найти деньги очень легко, когда твой отец король, но мать — не королева.

Андерс присвистнул, а Каллен закашлялся, подавившись водой. Отдышавшись, он произнёс:

— Но Морриган убеждала всех и вся, что твой отец — герой Ферелдена!

Киран пожал плечами.

— По соглашению с ним. Он тоже считал, что нет смысла компрометировать короля. Тем более что тот не знает о моём существовании, и деньги мне выдавал его советник.

— И зачем ты рассказал нам? Разве это не великая тайна, которую не разбалтывают первым встречным?

— Теперь уже практически всё равно.

Ответ Андерсу не понравился, как и появившийся холодный отблеск в глазах, от которого по спине побежали мурашки. Надо было меньше пить определённо.

— Хотя неудивительно. — Андерс попытался взбодриться и хлебнул ещё эля. — Если вспомнить, какими влюблёнными глазами Амелл всегда смотрел на Винн, вряд ли он бы стал изменять прямо перед её носом.

Каллен снова подавился, и Андерс сочувственно похлопал его по спине.

— Ты не знал? Это же одно время была самая популярная сплетня, даже затмила споры о том, когда я снова сбегу. — Каллен недовольно посмотрел на него. — Впрочем, лично меня не возбуждают все эти морщины и обвислые груди, но Амелла я могу понять. Магов забирают в Круги слишком маленькими, и они невольно ищут родительское тепло у других взрослых.

Андерс взмахнул рукой и, не удержав равновесия, едва не свалился со скамьи.

— В храмовники же тоже часто идут в юном возрасте. Вот у тебя разве не было старшей сестрички-храмовницы, за которой ты бегал хвостом? — Он прищурился. — Хотя в твоём случае, это, наверно, был братик.

Изабела с Сэрбисом заливисто расхохотались, Каллен вскочил с места и вышел из столовой. А вроде бы безобидная была шутка.

После его ухода как-то разом стало скучно. Изабела на его подначки не велась — слишком была увлечена флиртом с Сэрбисом. Андерс готов был поставить единственный серебряный на то, что если не сегодня, то завтра они точно переспят. У Изабелы всегда был странный вкус на мужчин. У него, наверно, тоже, раз они оба однажды запали на Гаррета.

При мысли о Гаррете он тут же вспомнил, из-за чего старательно напивается целый вечер, и посмотрел на кружку. От выпитого его уже тошнило. Он огляделся: Киран куда-то исчез, Сэрбис активно лапал Изабелу за колено, и если Андерс не хотел стать третьим, то ему пора было уходить. К сожалению, он не забыл, куда.

У входа он остановился. Ещё была возможность вернуться к Изабеле и устроить страстный тройничок или напроситься к Каллену спать на ковёр.

Андерс вздохнул и толкнул дверь.

Конечно, всё изменилось. На полу валялся непонятно чей сапог, на стуле в углу висел корсет, а кушетка превратилась в свалку побрякушек, награбленных наверняка. Но на кровати заботливо лежали выстиранные рубашки и мантии Гаррета и его же старый посох, который он забросил в шкаф после того, как купил себе получше.

Прямо сейчас Андерс ненавидел Изабелу.

Он хотел скинуть вещи на пол, с глаз долой, но его единственная мантия была слишком застиранной и дырявой и, к тому же, неприятно пахла после стольких дней в пути. Да и посох в таком не самом дружелюбном месте, как Тевинтер, пригодился бы.

Андерс немного поколебался, но потом стащил свою одежду и надел рубаху Гаррета. Самую любимую, красную. Андерсу она была нещадно велика. Он еще немного постоял у зеркала, но никакого чуда не произошло — оно по-прежнему отображало тощий скелет с бледным лицом, на котором выделялись только мешки под глазами и острый нос. Хотя если обнять себя, то можно было вообразить, что его обнимает Гаррет. И даже почувствовать его запах, немного солёный и терпкий, как будто они только что вернулись из боя.

У Андерса встал. Он простонал и повалился на кровать.

Он обещал себе не дрочить на Гаррета. Это было… неправильно. Но сейчас ощущение его присутствия было так сильно, что Андерс не сдержался и провёл рукой по члену. У Гаррета ладонь была больше. И двигал он рукой резче. А ещё приятно нависал над ним и целовал, и ласкал соски языком, и обводил пупок пальцами.

Член болезненно подрагивал в руке, но разрядка не приходила. Андерс перевернулся на живот, облизал пальцы и попробовал второй рукой потрогать себя сзади. Всё не то. Гаррет любил играть с ним языком, сначала вырисовывая круги и щекоча кончиком вход, а потом уже бесстыдно трахая. У Гаррета был до безумия умелый язык. Андерс кончал первый раз ещё на стадии ласок.

Он стукнул кулаком по кровати. Не то. Его взгляд упал на посох. Древко было примерно нужной толщины. Андерс взял его и осторожно начал вводить. Было больно. Без смазки было отвратительно больно, но возбуждение и не думало пропадать. Андерс постарался расслабиться и представить, что они с Гарретом просто занимаются сексом в каком-то необычном месте. Например, как в тот раз, в таверне, когда на них напали разбойники. От Гаррета ещё веяло кровью и возбуждением, искры соскальзывали с кончиков пальцев Андерса, а в подсобке было так темно и сладко…

Семя брызнуло на живот, и мираж развеялся. Андерс лежал, уткнувшись носом в потрёпанное одеяло, рубаха пахла мылом, а из задницы торчал магический посох.

Гаррета не было.

Андерс вытащил посох, отбросил его в сторону, перевернулся на спину и бессильно разрыдался.

***

Как только они причалили, Киран и Сэрбис ушли. И, судя по немного расстроенному виду Изабелы, в постели Сэрбис оказался неплох.

Настала их с Калленом очередь прощаться, тем более что тот уже в нетерпении выспрашивал дорогу.

Расставаться с Изабелой, если честно, не хотелось. Порой она, конечно, выводила его из себя, но других друзей у Андерса не было, не Каллена же таковым считать. Но стоило только завести речь о том, что им пора, как Изабела удивлённо приподняла бровь и заявила, что идёт с ними. Ведь она никогда раньше не была в доме тевинтерского магистра и вообще ей скучно.

Андерс был этому рад. Отчасти потому что пошлые шуточки Изабелы раздражали Каллена, что выглядело довольно забавно. Отчасти потому, что с Изабелой он чувствовал себя уверенней — она везде была как дома.

А Минратоус, надо сказать, поражал. Даже Андерс, глядя на величественные и древние здания, чувствовал себя маленьким и незначительным. Что и говорить о Каллене, который с самого начала выглядел так, будто на него готовилось нападение за каждым поворотом.

Повсюду витала магия. Ей буквально было пропитано всё: стены домов, брусчатка под ногами, даже воздух. Влюблённая парочка запускала искрящиеся сердечки, почтенная старая леди наполняла взмахом руки стакан, а дети во дворе пытались заставить кошку взлететь. Кошку Андерс, конечно, отобрал, но сам факт, что дети колдовали посреди бела дня и к ним тут же не сбежалась толпа храмовников, чтобы забрать их в Круг, вызывал у него жгучую зависть. Он бы тоже хотел провести детство и юность, играя и целуясь в закоулках, а не пытаясь сбежать из Кинлоха.

Наконец, опросив, наверно, человек десять, Каллен нашёл нужный дом. Который выглядел как дворец, и Андерс почти устыдился за свою старую мантию не по размеру. Чего устыдился Каллен, он не знал, но тот полминуты стоял с поднятой рукой, прежде чем толкнул ворота. Они, к его удивлению, распахнулись, и навстречу тут же выбежал эльф и поклонился.

Каллен провёл рукой по затылку и неуверенно произнёс:

— Эм, здравствуйте. Мы к Дориану Павусу.

— Господина сейчас нет дома.

Каллен не сдержал разочарованного вздоха.

— А когда он будет?

— Не могу сказать, — эльф покачал головой. — Господин уже давно отбыл из столицы.

При этих словах Каллен помрачнел.

— И как долго его нет? Куда он уехал?

— Не могу вам сказать.

Каллен скрипнул зубами и явно собрался нагрубить, но Андерс его перебил:

— Ваш господин ничего не говорил передать Каллену Резерфорду?

— Нет, извините.

— Но…

Изабела аккуратно подхватила Каллена под локоть и вывела за ворота.

Каллен тут же ударил в стену кулаком и выругался.

— Как это он не может сказать? А если жизнь Дориана в опасности?

Андерс утешительно похлопал его по плечу.

— Ну представь, что к тебе бы заявился непонятно кто и спросил, куда и когда уехала Мередит. Или инквизитор. Ты бы ответил?

Каллен снова стукнул кулаком по стене, на этот раз слабее.

— Создатель его побери! Я всё понимаю, но неужели он сам не волнуется, что его хозяин исчез?

— Может, Дориан часто уезжает из города. Ты же говорил, он родом откуда-то из другого места?

— Да, из Каринуса, — кивнул Каллен. — Но с тех пор, как он вошёл в магистрат, практически постоянно находился в столице.

— Самое время соскучиться по дому. — Андерс развёл руками. — А далеко этот К…

За спиной раздалось тихое покашливание, а потом из тени дерева появилась эльфийка.

— Простите, в разговоре вы упомянули Каллена Резерфорда. — Она кивнула Андерсу. — Вы господин Резерфорд?

— Это он, — Андерс неучтиво ткнул в Каллена пальцем.

Эльфийка тут же развернулась и слегка поклонилась.

— Меня послала леди Мэйварис Тилани. Прошу вас следовать за мной.

— Мэйварис… Мэйварис… — Каллен нахмурился. — Знакомое имя… Точно, это же подруга Дориана! С ним что-то случилось?

Эльфийка покачала головой.

— Не знаю. Мне поручили следить за этим домом и назвали имена людей, которых необходимо привести, если они появятся. Ваше было первым в списке.

Андерс заметил, как кончики ушей Каллена слегка порозовели. Похоже, этот Дориан любил поговорить про свою личную жизнь с друзьями, раз они знали, что он с высокой вероятностью приедет.

Оказавшись в особняке, Андерс не знал куда смотреть: глаза разбегались от великолепия. Он думал, что Гаррет жил довольно богато, но по сравнению с мраморными лестницами, дорогими антиванскими коврами, вычурными вазами и скульптурами, галереей портретов в рамках из настоящего золота и огромным садом с прекраснейшими фонтанами, тот был почти нищим. Богатство и разнообразие украшений на самой Мэйварис напомнило Андерсу, что он не всегда выглядел, как голодранец, и давным-давно носил амулет, украшенный камнями пояс и золотую серьгу. В Минратоусе все словно сговорились, чтобы он умер от зависти.

Мэйварис меж тем отставила чашку в сторону и пригласила их присоединиться к чаепитию, что оказалось весьма кстати: было очень жарко.

Несколько секунд Мэйварис внимательно разглядывала их, постукивая ногтями по щеке, а потом повернулась к Каллену:

— Это ведь вы тот самый Каллен?

Он кивнул.

— Скорее, я просто Каллен. Не тот самый.

Мэйварис рассмеялась и покачала головой.

— Дориан говорил мне, что у вас своеобразное чувство юмора, но я не верила. Храмовники всегда казались мне довольно скучными ребятами.

— Вы первая, кто решил, что Каллен — весёлый, — заметил Андерс, доставая из вазочки фруктовую корзинку.

Взгляд Мэйварис тут же устремился на него.

— Я сначала думала на вас, но потом вспомнила, что Дориан всегда предпочитал мускулистых мужчин.

Андерс проскрипел зубами. Вообще-то он был красивее Каллена. Когда-то. А изящнее и остроумнее был даже сейчас.

— Мне всегда казалось, что храмовника от мага отличают по посоху, а не по мускулатуре.

Мэйварис в притворном смущении махнула рукой.

— Что вы, мы с вами не так близко знакомы.

Изабела хихикнула — явно почувствовала родственную душу — и собиралась что-то добавить, когда Каллен со звоном опустил чашку на блюдце.

— Что случилось с Дорианом?

Игривое настроение Мэйварис тут же улетучилось.

— Он пропал неделю назад. Я послала вам и леди Тревельян письма, но, наверно, мне следовало сделать это раньше.

— Поясните. — Для настолько сильно побледневшего человека, Каллен неплохо держался.

Мэйварис грустно вздохнула.

— Дориан стал вести себя странно где-то полгода назад, примерно в то же время, когда начали сбегать эльфы. Пропускал заседания магистериума, меньше внимания уделял нашей партии, даже, — Мэйварис нервно улыбнулась, — перестал интересоваться модой. И часто куда-то ездил. Я сначала не придавала этому особого значения, мало ли, вдруг запоздалый стресс от перемен. Но один раз Дориан не появлялся почти месяц, после чего я на всякий случай приставила к нему своего агента. Которая позавчера вернулась и сказала, что следила за Дорианом до Высоких пределов, где тот бесследно исчез.

— Но что тевинтерскому магистру понадобилось в Андерфелсе? — удивился Андерс. На родину отца его особо никогда не тянуло, она всегда ассоциировались у него с заточением в Круге, где он собственно и получил своё нынешнее имя. Однако побывать в Андерфелсе просто так, не в поисках своих корней, было бы довольно любопытно.

— Хотелось бы и мне это знать, — Мэйварис развела руками.

— Вы можете отвести меня туда? — спросил Каллен, поднимаясь из-за стола. Кажется, переночевать в магистерском особняке им сегодня не удастся.

— Нас, — уточнила Изабела и в ответ на вопрошающий взгляд Каллена пояснила: — Неужели ты думал, что мы с Андерсом бросим тебя одного? К тому же мне очень интересно узнать, что это за Дориан, который свёл с ума такого неприступного красавчика.

— Хорошо. Спасибо за помощь. — Каллен в этот раз даже не смутился при слове «красавчик». И вообще выглядел так, как будто прямо сейчас готов броситься в бой и убить сотню порождений тьмы. В такие моменты Андерс понимал, почему Каллену доверили командование армией. Но не понимал, почему тот до сих пор остался жив: по его опыту, люди с таким героическим взглядом быстро погибали.

— Элора покажет вам путь, — кивнула Мэйварис, поднимаясь.

— Что, тевинтерские маги настолько трусливы, что посылают слуг спасать друзей? — усмехнулся Андерс.

— Конечно, — Мэйварис хмыкнула. — А ещё тевинтерские маги не ведутся на детские подначки и понимают, где от них будет больше пользы. Я надеюсь, что приедет леди Тревельян с сестрой Соловей и ещё некоторые мои друзья. В Тевинтере происходит что-то странное, но магистры только жалуются на сбежавших рабов и предпринимают вялые попытки их вернуть. Новых набрать проще.

— Лелиана однажды намекала, что, возможно, в скором времени появятся дела в Тевинтере… — Каллен призадумался, а потом покачал головой. — В любом случае, нет времени ждать.

— И почему ради меня никто не готов так рисковать? — Мэйварис грустно вздохнула, и Андерс, заметив, как дёрнулся кадык, наконец понял, что его всё это время смущало в дориановской подруге. — Ладно, сейчас распоряжусь, чтобы вам выдали лошадей и припасы.

***

— Неужели ты совсем не ревнуешь?

Они ехали через безжизненную пустыню, нещадно палило солнце, хотелось пить, и Андерс вымещал своё раздражение, приставая к Каллену. Правда, тот, преимущественно, молчал.

— Если бы мой любовник уехал и занялся политикой с красивым мужиком в платье, я бы наверняка задумался, а чем ещё они занимаются.

— Так вот почему ты всегда с Гарретом таскался, — хмыкнула Изабела и вытерла пот со лба. Ей тоже приходилось несладко.

Каллен только покачал головой, припустил коня и нагнал Элору, которой как будто всё было нипочём. Андерс почему-то думал, что эльфы не самые большие любители жары и солнца и предпочитают леса. Хотя, возможно, тевинтерские эльфы другие. Фенриса тоже жара не особо беспокоила, но его вряд ли можно назвать типичным представителем, так что его пример не показателен.

Андерс практически падал с лошади, когда они наконец-то подъехали к расщелине в горах. Вокруг валялись обломки колонн, явно древних, и будь Андерс любителем покопаться в пыли и полуистлевших фолиантах, то наверняка бы пришёл в восторг от увиденного. Но история его волновала мало, зато тот факт, что Элора наконец-то остановилась — сильно порадовал.

— Здесь видели лорда Павуса в последний раз. Судя по тому, что госпоже удалось выяснить, во времена расцвета империи тут был храм Думата, но сейчас остались только обломки, и сколько бы я не искала проход в залы — ничего не нашла.

— Потому что он не так просто открывается.

Андерс схватился за посох. В такие совпадения он не верил. Вряд ли Киран с Сэрбисом любовались барханами и у храма оказались совершенно случайно.

— Нет нужды браться за оружие, — Киран успокаивающе поднял руку, но от этого настороженность Андерса только усилилась. — Я не причиню вам вреда.

— А кому причинишь? — поинтересовалась Изабела, поигрывая кинжалом. Ей внезапная встреча с бывшим любовником тоже пришлась не по душе.

— Зависит от обстоятельств, — Киран пожал плечами. — Мне нужно было встретиться с магом, который испил из Источника Скорби, и вы очень удачно привели меня к нему. Я чувствую — он рядом.

Каллен в одно мгновенье оказался перед Кираном, но в ладонях Сэрбиса зажёгся огонь, и конь опасливо попятился.

— Источник Скорби? Зачем кому-то пить из места с таким жутким названием? — Андерс обвёл взглядом всех собравшихся. — И дайте догадаюсь, этот маг — Дориан?

Каллен вздохнул и кивнул.

— Долгая история.

— Я тоже хочу его спасти, — снова тем же успокаивающим тоном сказал Киран, и у Андерса мурашки побежали по спине от дурного предчувствия.

— Зачем? — Каллен не спешил убирать меч в ножны.

— У меня есть свои причины. — Киран взмахнул рукой: — Сэрбис!

Тот кивнул, быстро спешился, подошёл к одному из камней и полоснул себя кинжалом по руке.

Как только первая капля упала на камень, раздался такой грохот, что Андерс не удержался на перепуганной лошади и больно ударился копчиком при падении. Вокруг поднялось облако пыли, он крепче перехватил посох, готовясь атаковать в любую минуту. Примерно так в его представлении должно было выглядеть начало Мора: шум, темнота и противно визжащие порождения, лезущие изо всех щелей. Но, к его удивлению, когда пыль улеглась, никаких порождений не обнаружилось, только там, где раньше был завал, теперь образовался арочный проём.

— Магия крови, — презрительно пробормотал Каллен, спрыгивая с лошади и отряхиваясь.

— Весь древний Тевинтер был на ней основан, — развёл руками Сэрбис. — Тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

Киран, не медля, скрылся в проходе. Каллен без колебаний последовал за ним.

Андерс переглянулся с Изабелой, и она кивнула головой на арку. Кажется, им тоже придётся туда идти.

Обречённо вздохнув, он ступил в темноту. И только через несколько шагов сообразил — он не видел снаружи Элору.

***

Когда они наконец-то выбрались на более-менее освещённую площадку, Андерс перевёл дух. Тёмные, узкие тоннели он не любил ещё со времён бытности стражем.

Как оказалось, радовался он рано.

— Солас!

В следующую секунду Каллен застыл на месте. Не фигурально. Причём заклинание было такой силы, что Андерс практически ощутил его кожей, хотя стоял далеко. Лысый эльф же отвёл посох в сторону и покачал головой, как будто огорчённо.

— Жаль, что приходится так приветствовать вас, командор.

Кажется, они были знакомы.

Андерс осторожно попятился к выходу, но краем глаза увидел за спиной каменную стену. Мгновенье назад её не было. Эльф всё это время не двигался, а значит… Так и есть — справа теперь стоял ещё один маг, перепачканный известью, с обвисшими усами и настолько пустым взглядом, что Андерсу стало не по себе. Глаза Каллена тоже расширились от ужаса.

Похоже, они нашли Дориана.

— Эй, ты в курсе, что здесь происходит? — на ухо ему прошептал Сэрбис. Судя по его побледневшему лицу, на такой поворот событий он не рассчитывал.

Андерс помотал головой.

— Я отвечу, — Киран выступил из-за их спин. — Ложный бог, убийца моей матери и бабушки сейчас хочет уничтожить весь мир.

Эльф поднял палец.

— Скорее, возродить в былом величии. Но тому, кому достались лишь отголоски силы Митал, этого не понять. Всё-таки она была слишком милосердна, раз мало того, что не изгнала тебя до конца, так ещё и отдала часть себя. Да, Уртемиэль?

— Она бы и не смогла изгнать. — Киран пожал плечами. — И я предпочитаю, чтобы меня звали Киран, Фен'Харел.

Эльф криво усмехнулся.

— Зато я наконец-то могу не зваться Соласом.

Фен'Харел… Фен'Харел… Андерс слышал это имя от Мерриль, оно вроде бы как-то связано с Ужасным Волком, который самый страшный из эльфийских богов…. Андерс посмотрел на Соласа: лысый эльф, серьёзно?

— Мне обещали пещеру, набитую драгоценностями, а не древних богов, — прошептал Сэрбис, нервно постукивая пальцами по посоху. Пока на них не оказалась кровь. Андерс поднял взгляд. Из шеи Сэрбиса торчал нож, сам он заваливался назад, а Элора, вытирая руку о камзол, шла к Соласу — называть его Фен'Харелом Андерс отказывался категорически.

Солас укоризненно наклонил голову:

— И зачем?

— Он был моим хозяином раньше.

Да, Фенрис тоже так оправдывал убийство.

— В любом случае, я рад, что ты наконец-то вняла зову своего народа. — Солас повернулся к Дориану, который вытащил из мешка за спиной каменный шар: — Примечательно, что именно тевинтерцу предстоит исправить сделанное его согражданами. А я ещё злился, когда узнал, что именно ты испил из источника. Готов?

— Да, Митал, — кивнул Дориан и вытащил из рукава нож.

Дальнейшее произошло словно в замедленном движении. Вот Дориан провёл лезвием по запястью, а в следующую секунду Киран превратился в дракона, шар распался на две половины, они все провалились сквозь мерцающую зелёную завесу…

И попали в Тень.

Андерс в ужасе уставился на свои руки и ущипнул себя за палец. Он был в Тени не единожды: на истязании, во сне, во время дурацкого эльфийского ритуала, но никогда — во плоти.

Прямо над ним пролетел дракон, выдохнул пламя, которое тут же врезалось в ледяной столб из посоха Соласа.

В любом случае, нужно было выбираться. Когда сражаются боги, простым смертным магам делать явно нечего.

Раздался вскрик, и Андерс заметил, как из живота Элоры хлещет кровь, а Изабела слева от неё сражается с призраками. Один почти достал её со спины, Андерс запустил в него замораживающее заклинание, и Изабела отсекла голову кинжалом.

Когда с последним призраком было покончено, Андерс подбежал к Элоре, но было уже поздно: пульс не прощупывался, дыхания не было, да и такую огромную дыру в животе не смогла бы залечить даже магия. Он махнул Изабеле рукой и развернулся к разрыву, но вдруг заметил тёмное пятно и пару призраков неподалёку.

Дориан. И, кажется, без сознания.

Андерс заколебался. Он был неуверен, что у него хватит сил одновременно тащить Дориана и отбиваться от призраков. Возможно, стоит пожертвовать им. Как инквизиция пожертвовала Гарретом.

Андерс выругался и бросился на помощь. Изабела побежала за ним. Вдвоём они с трудом подняли Дориана на холм, и Андерс, ничуть не смущаясь, толкнул его в разрыв, решив, что сломанный нос будет вполне достаточной платой за спасение.

Пора было уходить и ему, но Андерс стоял перед мерцающей воронкой и не мог решиться. Возможно, это была его судьба — оказаться в Тени и отправиться искать Гаррета. Или его дух. Или хотя бы то, что от него осталось.

— Эй! — Изабела дёрнула его за ворот. — Долго стоять собрался?

Андерс вздрогнул. Похоже, настало время навсегда попрощаться с Гарретом.

Он шагнул за Завесу.

***

Падать на спину второй раз за день было откровенно больно. Особенно когда Изабела, словно играючи, приземлилась в кувырке, а Дориан даже не разбил нос и, очнувшись, только недоумённо хлопал глазами. Каллен по-прежнему стоял, застыв, у входа — будет, чем потом дразнить горе-спасителя.

Андерс потёр ноющую поясницу и встал. Разрыв всё так же мерцал посреди зала, а рядом с ним валялись половинки шара.

Андерс призадумался: если с помощью магии крови получилось шар открыть, то, возможно, получится и его закрыть. Киран, конечно, был неплохим парнем, но древним богам, в любом обличье, лучше оставаться по ту сторону Завесы. Поборов собственное отвращение к магии крови, Андерс взял у Изабелы кинжал, поднял мантию, полоснул себя по голени и поднёс к струящейся крови обе половины. Шар снова стал цельным, разрыв закрылся — Андерс устало провёл рукой по лицу. Сработало.

— Не знаю, кто вы, но, наверно, я должен сказать вам спасибо и извиниться. — Дориан подошёл к ним, держа порезанную руку другой. Андерс решил, что исцелит её. Потом. Пока пусть помучается.

— Вот уж точно, — фыркнула Изабела.

— Лучше скажи, что, во имя Создателя, тут вообще произошло?

— Вряд ли это было во имя Создателя, — Дориан невесело усмехнулся. — Если вкратце: я выпил из одного прекрасного пруда и стал рабом Митал, Митал стала частью Соласа, Солас узнал, что где-то в здешних руинах лежит эльфийская сфера, позволяющая проникать в Тень, я в библиотеке Минратоуса нашёл, где хранится эта сфера, а заодно узнал, что ей пользовался мой предок, сфера оказалась зачарована на его кровь, Солас решил, что будет забавно, если тевинтерец уничтожит мир во имя эльфов. Конец.

— Да уж, весёлая история.

— А знали бы вы, как весело сидеть в своём теле, но не иметь возможности им управлять! — Дориан поёжился. — Кстати, по-моему, мы так и не представились друг другу. Дориан из дома Павусов.

— Анд…

Договорить ему не дали. Каллен, наконец-то избавившийся от заклинания, подбежал к Дориану и заключил его в объятия. Через несколько секунд они уже самозабвенно целовались у ближайшей уцелевшей стены.

Андерс разочарованно вздохнул: вот и спасай чужих любовников, если за это даже не благодарят.

— Хочешь, тоже поможем друг другу по старой дружбе? — подмигнула Изабела и навалилась на его плечо.

— Спасибо, но меня не очень возбуждает Тень, боги и развалины.

Изабела улыбнулась:

— А то я не знаю, кто тебя возбуждает. — Она ткнула пальцем в сферу, которую Андерс до сих пор держал в руках. — Есть у меня один знакомый коллекционер, который за такую штуку выложит кругленькую сумму.

Андерс посмотрел на сферу. Получается, теперь она была зачарована на его кровь, и он мог бы…

Зря он попрощался с Гарретом.

— Нет, спасибо, пусть пока побудет у меня. Знаешь, я тут понял: во мне ещё осталось что-то от Справедливости…


End file.
